Sleeping Prince
by Nagisa Yuuki
Summary: Sasuke bukan tipe orang yang hobi tidur seperti Shikamaru, tapi disetiap beraktifitas dia bisa tidur sampai 3 kali. Sasuke bahkan mengalahkan mata panda Gaara karena tidur malamnya tidak teratur. Semua kebiasaan barunya hanya diketahui oleh Naruto seorang yang tak lain penjaga tidurnya./ NARUSASU.


Namikaze Naruto memasuki lapangan indoor olahraga dengan tergesa-gesa. Nafasnya sedikit memburu karena harus berlari dari gerbang depan menuju ketempat ini. Sesampainya disana ia langsung melempar ranselnya dipinggir lapangan, berlari menuju sekumpulan pemuda yang sedang mendrible bola berwarna jingga.

"Gomen," pundung Naruto, menumpu kedua tangannya diatas lutut dengan nafas putus-putus. Buliran keringat meluncur deras dari pori-pori kulit sewarna karamel. "Aku telat –hufft... Aku telat, gomen."

Seharusnya Naruto tidak bangun telat dan melupakan jadwal latihan basketnya minggu pagi ini. Semua gara-gara sepupu menyebalkannya –Uzumaki Menma, kalau bukan karena cowok itu yang memaksa Naruto mendengarkan curhatan galau mengenai pacar barunya, Naruto pasti tidak akan tidur lewat jam 3 pagi lalu berakhir dengan acara telat seperti ini.

"Kau telat lima belas menit baka!" gentak Inuzuka Kiba, salah satu team sebasketnya disekolah. Pemuda berambut coklat gelap dengan tato segitiga terbalik warna merah dikedua pipi. Bagi Naruto Kiba adalah sahabatnya yang paling bawel dan berisik –setelah dirinya.

"Sudah," lerai cowok berambut merah bernama Rei Gaara, "Atur dulu nafasmu Naruto, setelah itu lakukan pemanasan dan bergabunglah bersama kami."

Naruto mengangguk walau nafasnya masih terdengar putus-putus. Dilepaskannya jaket berwarna oranye cerah dari tubuh tan yang telah terbalut seragam basket putra. Naruto lekas menyambar air mineral yang diberikan Rock Lee kemudian melakukan pemanasan, sesudah itu barulah ia bergabung dan memulai latihan dengan tiga lawan tiga.

Naruto Satu team bersama Gaara dan Uchiha Sasuke. Dua-duanya adalah cowok pendiam disekolah, namun memiliki keahlian dibidang akademik maupun nonakademik, mereka juga populer walau Naruto tidak kalah populernya. Diteam lawan terdapat Kiba, Nara Shikamaru, dan Akasuna Sasori. Well, sepertinya ini akan menjadi latihan bertanding yang cukup seru, mengingat mereka sudah jarang latihan sejak kompetisi basket berakhir dua bulan lalu.

Baru saja permainan berlangsung selama lima belas menit tapi Sasuke sudah melakukan banyak kesalahan. Seperti salah mengoper, menguap ketika mendrible, dan yang lebih parah Sasuke sempat terjatuh ketika melakukan lompatan untuk menembak bola. Naruto sampai berkali-kali mengocehinya karena gara-gara Sasuke, teamnya jadi kehilangan beberapa poin oleh team Shikamaru.

Seingat Naruto permainan basket Sasuke ketika di kelas satu dulu sangat bagus, namun saat naik ke kelas dua cowok itu mulai aneh. Sasuke jadi sering melamun, berdiam diri dalam waktu lama –oke, memang Sasuke pendiam dan jarang berbicara tetapi tidak sampai membuatnya kehilangan tenaga dan lesu seperti itu kan? Lihat wajahnya, dulu tidak sepucat itu tapi sekarang Sasuke sudah seperti mayat saja.

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Semakin lama permainanmu semakin jelek saja Sasuke, kalau begini terus Lee akan menggantikanmu menjadi pemain inti," sembur Kiba kesal. Walaupun Sasuke bukan teman se-team dalam latihan kali ini, tetap saja ia jadi jengkel.

"Kau sakit? Wajahmu pucat," tanya Gaara yang sedang berdiri disampingnya. Sasuke hanya menggumankan trademark andalannya sembari mengusap wajahnya yang nampak pucat. "Apa sebaiknya kita tunda saja latihannya?"

Sasuke menggeleng kemudian memungut bola basket yang terpantul dibawah kakinya. "Tidak perlu. Kita lanjutkan." Ia berkata dengan intonasi datar, sedatar ekspresinya sekarang. Sasuke melempar bola itu pada Naruto dan permainan kembali dilanjutkan.

Satu jam setelahnya latihan mereka berakhir. Peluh membanjiri tubuh keenam pemuda yang saat ini sedang beristirahat di pinggir lapangan. Naruto meraih handuk kecil di dalam ranselnya untuk membersihkan cucuran keringat yang menetes-netes diwajahnya. Rambut pirangnya bahkan sampai lepek, udara didalam lapangan tertutup menambah pengap keadaan sekitar.

Diambilnya botol air minum yang diberikan Lee padanya sebelum melakukan pemanasan. Sembari meneguk tiap mili air menyejukan itu pandangan Naruto beralih menatap Sasuke yang sedang tertidur pulas disebelahnya. Ia berhenti minum, mengernyitkan dahinya yang berkilat lengket. Apa Sasuke memang selelah itu sampai ia tertidur selelap ini?

Baru pertama kali ini Naruto melihat Sasuke yang tertidur dengan wajah sepolos itu. Ekspresinya bahkan lebih santai dari biasanya yang memasang wajah kaku. Tipikal Uchiha yang selalu irit kata maupun ekspresi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sleeping Prince © Nagisa Yuuki**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto memasuki gerbang Konoha Gakuen keesokan harinya dengan tampang luar biasa kusut. Lagi-lagi ia kurang tidur semalam karena mendengarkan curhatan Menma untuk yang kesekian kali. Sepupu jauhnya itu sepertinya sangat hobi sekali menggalau, kalau memang putus kenapa tidak cari saja yang baru apa susahnya. Naruto mempercepat langkahnya menaiki tangga, ia harus cepat sampai dikelas sebelum Ibiki-sensei yang terkenal kejam, lebih dulu sampai dari dirinya.

Ketika menginjakan kaki didepan pintu kelas, Naruto mulai memindai sekitar ruangan dengan mata tajam. Ia menghela nafas lega mendapati kelasnya masih berisik dan tidak ada tanda-tanda Ibiki-sensei. Meski begitu tiba-tiba Naruto menjadi panik, ia lupa mengerjakan PR-nya minggu lalu. Secepat mungkin Naruto berlari kearah mejanya, mohon pada Sasuke yang duduk disebelahnya untuk mencontek. Tentu saja cowok raven itu tidak mau, namun Naruto sudah merampas buku tulis Sasuke dengan kalimat-kalimat seperti; 'Aku pinjam sebentar teme,' atau 'Kau ini pelit sekali sih kita kan bestfriend,' dan semuanya dikatakan dengan senyum tanpa dosa si cowok blonde itu. Sasuke sukses menjitak kepala Naruto lalu mencoba menghela nafas walau gusar karena percuma saja dia merebutnya kembali, Naruto terlalu keras kepala untuk itu. Daripada dia melihat wajah memelas menjijikan ala Naruto atau rengekan menyebalkannya lebih baik Sasuke membiarkannya kan? Toh, tidak setiap hari juga dia berbaik hati pada Naruto.

"Ini, thanks teme kau memang the best deh," puji Naruto dengan senyum lima jarinya. Sasuke hanya mendengus seraya merampas buku miliknya dari tangan Naruto.

"Ehem! Kumpulkan tugas kalian minggu lalu didepan mejaku sekarang!" Nada perintah mengerikan itu datangnya dari pintu kelas yang terbuka, diiringi dengan kehadiran sesosok pria berbadan besar dan berwajah sangar. Itu dia guru killers yang menjadi bayangan Naruto saat didepan gerbang sekolah tadi. Tapi... fiuhh syukurlah ia sudah mengerjakan tugasnya yang terlupakan walau itu hasil mencontek tugas dari Sasuke.

Kelas begitu sunyi ketika Ibiki-sensei mulai menerangkan materi pembelajaran didepan kelas. Tidak ada yang bersuara selain beliau, para murid masih terlalu sayang nyawa untuk itu, termasuk Naruto. Ia memang berisik tapi berisik juga ada saatnya kan? Kalau tidak lihat-lihat keadaan, waktu, maupun tempat, bisa lain ceritanya. Sembari menguap malas Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya selama sedetik kearah jendela dekat dengan kursi Sasuke disebelahnya. Dan tak lama Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya lagi kali ini lebih cepat. Matanya membola dan ia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa murid sejenius Uchiha Sasuke berani tidur ditengah mata pelajaran guru killers macam Morino Ibiki. Sedikit panik dan gugup, Naruto menggoyangkan bahu Sasuke menggunakan jari-jarinya, kepalanya tetap mengarah lurus kedepan agar Ibiki tidak melihat kearah mejanya. Naruto berbisik pelan-pelan, suaranya sampai mendesis tapi Sasuke tetap tidak bangun. Jangankan terbangun, terganggu sedikitpun tidak.

Naruto menggerakan tangannya kebawah, mencubit pinggang Sasuke dan disaat yang bersamaan Ibiki melihat kearah mereka berdua. Mata tajamnya memicing sangar. Ia tahu ada muridnya yang berani tidur saat kelasnya berlangsung, apalagi murid itu adalah murid paling jenius dikelas ini selain Shikamaru dan Gaara. Menyadari tatapan mengerikan sang guru, Naruto bertambah panik, ia cubit kuat-kuat pinggang Sasuke dan tak lama cowok raven itu terbangun dengan wajah sayu, sedikit pucat seperti kelelahan. Mata hitam Sasuke mendelik pada Naruto yang masih setia mencubit kuat pinggangnya sampai ia meringis kesakitan.

"Uchiha Sasuke! Berdiri diluar sekarang!" teriak Ibiki marah. Sontak Sasuke dan Naruto berjenggit kaget lalu menelan ludahnya dengan gagap. Mau tak mau Sasuke harus berdiri didepan kelas sampai jam istirahat dimulai. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia dihukum dan itu sangat memalukan.

 **.**

Sebelum meninggalkan lorong kelas dua, Ibiki sempat berhenti untuk berbicara dengan Sasuke yang bersandar lesu di tepi dinding. Beliau menyuruh Sasuke menemuinya saat istirahat nanti, menjalankan hukuman kedua darinya. Sasuke pasrah dan lebih memilih untuk mengangguk daripada harus memperpanjang masalahnya dengan Ibiki.

Karena itulah sekarang Sasuke berada disini, menenteng setumpuk kertas ulangan yang ia ambil dari loker guru kemudian membawanya ke meja Ibiki di ruang guru. Sasuke juga diminta oleh Ibiki untuk membantunya mengoreksi hasil ulangan, tapi bukan berarti hukumannya sampai disitu saja, ada hal lain yang membuat Ibiki disebut guru killers dan tidak punya perasaan, yakni caranya yang menghukum dengan sangat keterlaluan. Setelah disuruh berdiri sampai jam istirahat, mengambilkan setumpuk berkas dan membantu mengoreksinya, Sasuke musti harus membersihkan lapangan indoor olahraga yang terkenal sangat luas dan besar. Betapa sialnya Sasuke hari ini.

Ia masih saja menggerutu dan merutuk dalam hati selama menaiki tangga menuju ruang guru. Sedikit kesusahan karena pandangannya yang terhalang tumpukan kertas. Sasuke harus berhati-hati kalau tidak ia bisa tersandung lalu tergelincir kebawah. Sebelum menapaki beberapa tangga terakhir, pandangan Sasuke memburam, ia menguap lebar merasakan kelopak matanya tiba-tiba memberat, dan secara tiba-tiba pula Sasuke ambruk diatas tangga. Kertas-kertas yang dibawanya berhamburan kemana-mana, sebagian bahkan tertiup angin sampai ketangga bawah. Hanya suara dengkuran halus yang terdengar dari wajah pucat Sasuke.

 **.**

Sehabis bermain basket dilapangan luar bersama beberapa temannya, Naruto memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelas. Ia cukup lelah dan ingin tidur sebentar sebelum bel masuk berbunyi. Beberapa menit memejamkan mata sudah sangatlah cukup baginya, atau kalau perlu ia akan izin ke UKS dengan berpura-pura sakit agar bisa tidur sampai waktu pulang sekolah nanti. Naruto sangat mengantuk dan lagi-lagi ia merutuki sepupu bodohnya yang menyebalkan ketika sedang galau. Cih pacaran itu merepotkan. Tak apa mengutip kata andalan Shikamaru, ia juga tidak akan marah.

Naruto melangkah menaiki jejeran tangga dan ia mematung sebelum sampai keatas tepatnya ketika baru saja ia membelok tangga yang berbetuk seperti huruf 'L', ia kaget melihat ada seseorang yang pingsan disana, apalagi saat ia mengetahui bahwa sosok itu adalah teman sekelasnya, Uchiha Sasuke. Dengan terburu-buru Naruto menggeplak pipi Sasuke untuk membangunkannya. Ia berteriak, melirik kertas-kertas yang berhamburan, lalu merasa bingung, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Oi, Sasuke bangun!" teriak Naruto tepat ditelinganya, "Ada apa denganmu teme?" Suaranya yang agak serak dan dalam bertanya pada sosok terlelap Sasuke.

Tak lama Sasuke menggerakan kelopak matanya lalu mengerang panjang dengan aksen bangun tidur, mengucek matanya dan menguap lebar. "Ada apa sih?" tanyanya kesal sebelum ia sadar bahwa tak seharusnya ia tidur-tiduran diatas tangga, terlebih ia melihat wajah cemas Naruto yang kelihatan bingung. Permata onyx nya melebar dan ia segera bangkit ketika mengingat tugas yang diberikan Ibiki-sensei padanya. "Sial! Apa yang kulakukan disini dan kenapa kau ada disini dobe? Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Naruto ikut membantu Sasuke memunguti kertas-kertas yang berhamburan diatas lantai. Ia mendecih sebelum menjawab, "Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu. Sedang apa kau tiduran disini? Kau pikir ini kasur dikamarmu, heh? Masih untung aku menemukanmu sebelum Ibiki-sensei. Bisa mati kau dihukum lebih parah dari yang kau dapatkan nanti."

Gerakan tangan Sasuke berhenti sejenak. Ia menatap kertas yang hendak dipungutnya dengan tatapan menerawang lalu tak lama ia mengambilnya lagi dan tidak mengatakan apapun setelah berhasil mengumpulkan semuanya. Sasuke bahkan tidak mengatakan apa-apa pada Naruto, walau sekedar berbasa-basi maupun berterima kasih.

"Cih menyebalkan si teme itu," dengusnya jengkel, "Sudah dibantu tidak mengucapkan terima kasih." Dan Naruto menggerutu tidak jelas selama menuju ke kelasnya.

Setelah kejadian itu Naruto sering memergoki Sasuke tidur dikelas, entah itu ada guru ataupun tidak. Sasuke tidak pernah begini sebelumnya, dia murid yang rajin dan selalu mencermati setiap materi pembelajaran yang diberikan para guru. Tapi sekarang ia sering tertidur, sering menguap dan terlihat kelelahan, wajah Sasuke terlihat makin pucat juga lesu, ketika latihan basket atau menjalani jam olahraga Sasuke selalu tidak bersemangat dan tiba-tiba saja tertidur disembarang tempat. Untung saja hanya Naruto yang melihatnya coba kalau orang lain atau guru, mungkin Sasuke sudah dipanggil dan dikenakan sanksi.

Pernah sewaktu ketika saat mereka pulang bersama, Sasuke mendadak oleng dan pingsan. Melihat hal itu dengan cekatan Naruto menangkap tubuh kurus Sasuke sebelum menghantam aspal jalan. Jujur saja Naruto sempat memarahi Sasuke yang terlelap dan menggerutu selama beberapa menit, walau ia tidak memungkiri ataupun menutupi rasa cemasnya mengenai keadaan Sasuke. Naruto tahu Sasuke hanya tertidur seperti yang sudah-sudah tapi mendapati ia pingsan dipinggir jalan raya tetap saja mengkhawatirkan.

Lima belas menit kemudian cowok bermata onyx itu terbangun, seperti biasa wajahnya kelihatan tenang sambil menguap lebar. Perhatian Sasuke jatuh pada Naruto dan ia menatapnya bingung.

"Ini dimana dobe? Dan kenapa aku bisa ada disini bersamamu?" tanya Sasuke heran, merotasikan bola matanya untuk meneliti tempatnya berada. Sasuke ada disebuah taman sepi dan ia baru saja berbaring nyaman disalah satu kursi taman tempat disebelahnya Naruto duduk dan menatapnya cemas.

"Ada apa sih sebenarnya denganmu? Kau selalu pingsan secara tiba-tiba teme, jangan kau fikir aku tidak tahu dan tidak memperhatikannya ya," tembak Naruto.

Sasuke mengucek matanya lalu mendelik garang sosok Naruto. "Urusai dobe!" kemudian ia bangkit dan berlalu begitu saja. Meninggalkan Naruto yang tetap diam memperhatikan punggungnya.

Meski Sasuke tidak mengatakannya Naruto tahu ada sesuatu yang terjadi dan Sasuke pasti menyembunyikannya. Sejak ia bertemu dengannya dikelas satu, perhatian Naruto selalu terpusat pada sosoknya. Awalnya Naruto itu lurus, menyukai wanita berdada besar dan juga cantik seperti halnya Hinata atau Sakura teman masa kecilnya, tapi ketika melihat Sasuke entah kenapa hatinya berdesir dan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat ketika berdekatan dengannya. Naruto kira itu hanya perasaan sesaat rupanya sampai sekarang ia masih merasakannya dan malah semakin bertambah kuat.

Karena itulah Naruto bisa segera tahu kalau ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan cowok raven itu. Tidak mungkin ada manusia normal yang sehat bisa tertidur dengan mudahnya hanya dengan sekali menguap. Ironisnya Sasuke selalu tidur diwaktu dan tempat yang salah. Naruto khawatir kalau itu akan mengganggu kondisi fisik juga aktifitasnya, lebih parahnya lagi Naruto takut ada hal buruk terjadi padanya ketika ia mulai tertidur. Misalnya saat Sasuke berjalan sendirian dipinggir danau ia bisa saja tercebur, lalu saat sedang menyebrang bagaimana kalau ia tertabrak ketika kantuk itu kembali datang. Ini bukan masalah yang sepele ini sangatlah penting bagi Naruto.

Dan Naruto telah memutuskan untuk mencari tahu sebab musababnya, mengapa Sasuke bisa mudah sekali tertidur dan keadaan fisiknya bisa sampai melemah seakan kekurangan tenaga. Kecurigaannya yang pertama Naruto pikir Sasuke terkena insomnia sampai kurang tidur dan kelelahan diwaktu pagi, itu mungkin saja mengingat Sasuke hampir selalu menguap kemudian tertidur, tapi setelah dipikir-pikir Naruto juga pernah mengalaminya dan dia sama sekali tidak mengalami gejala-gejala yang ditimbulkan Sasuke.

Kecurigaan keduanya adalah penyakit sleeping beauty, setahu Naruto itu penyakit tidur. Si penderita akan sering mengantuk dan tertidur ketika penyakit itu kambuh, namun dalam waktu yang relatif lama, sementara Sasuke hanya beberapa menit saja sekitar sepuluh atau lima belas menit, terkadang malah hanya terjadi beberapa detik seperti tidur ayam.

Naruto nyaris frustasi, ia mencari di internet dengan beberapa kata kunci, setelahnya munculah suatu situs yang menyuguhkan informasi tentang penyakit narkolepsi. Itu adalah penyakit gangguan tidur juga hanya saja terjadi di siang hari ketika sedang beraktifitas, si penderita akan merasa mengantuk lalu tertidur tidak peduli ia berada dimana. Tanda-tandanya mengarah pada kondisi fisik yang terlihat lesu, lemah, mudah lelah juga merasakan kantuk berlebih.

Untuk penjelasan lebih detailnya Naruto tidak terlalu menyimak, ia hanya diam terpaku dengan tatapan menerawang. Ia tahu sekarang. Gejala dari penyakit narkolepsi sangat tepat dengan kondisi yang dialami Sasuke. Jadi Naruto mulai menyimpulkan kalau Sasuke memang disambangi penyakit tersebut.

 **.**

Hari minggu adalah hari bersantai untuk Naruto, ia bisa melakukan apapun yang ia mau tanpa harus lelah berpikir soal pelajaran, sekolah, dan semacamnya. Kebetulan kedua orangtuanya sedang pergi mengurus pekerjaan sejak empat hari lalu, menyebalkan memang tapi apa boleh buat. Toh, itu semua mereka lakukan juga demi menghidupi kebutuhan Naruto.

Merasa mulai bosan dengan berguling-guling dan bermalas-malasan diatas kasur, Naruto berencana jalan-jalan keluar. Terik matahari siang ini tidaklah terlalu menyengat seperti hari sebelumnya, mungkin ini waktu yang tepat untuk bermain basket dilapangan umum. Yeah, not bad idea.

Ketika baru sampai didepan pintu masuk lapangan yang terbuat dari jaring kawat, Naruto berhenti sejenak. Ia tidak menyangka kalau tindakannya pergi ketempat itu akan mempertemukannya dengan seseorang. Orang itu sedang mendrible bola basket sembari berlari-lari dilapangan kemudian menembakan bolanya masuk kedalam ring. Sosok cowok tinggi berkulit putih, berambut hitam kebiruan dengan style yang unik, serta bermata onyx sekelam langit malam. Sungguh sosok yang mempesona. Dan lihat itu betapa raut tampannya yang dibanjiri keringat seperti halnya sebuah seni dimata biru Naruto.

Dengan penuh semangat Naruto mendorong pintu masuk tersebut kemudian menyapa Sasuke yang sedang melompat untuk melakukan gaya slamdunk.

"Hei teme," sapa Naruto, mengambil posisi duduk dipinggir lapangan. Ia bisa menangkap gerakan mata Sasuke yang meliriknya sebelum memungut bolanya yang terpantul didepan tiang ring.

"Hn. Kau kesini juga Naruto?" tanya Sasuke datar. Peluh menetes deras dari rambutnya yang dibasahi keringat.

"Aku sedang bosan makanya aku kesini. Kau berlatih keras rupanya,"

"Aku hanya mengejar ketertinggalanku,"

Naruto menganggukan kepala. Ia memutar bola jingga miliknya diatas jari telunjuk, namun pandangannya terus mengarah memaku sosok tampan Sasuke. Melihat bagaimana Sasuke meminum sebotol air didepan sana. Naruto tertegun. Selama beberapa saat ia lupa dengan kehadiran bola dijarinya sampai pada akhirnya bola itu terlepas lalu memantul diatas lapangan sebelum menggelinding. Disaat itulah Naruto mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya.

"Kau kesini hanya untuk melongo seperti itu? Wajahmu itu sudah terlihat bodoh jangan sampai terlihat semakin bodoh dan idiot lagi," ejek Sasuke dengan seringai tipis. Cowok itu sudah selesai menyegarkan dahaganya dan kembali bermain.

"Sialan kau teme! Siapa yang kau bilang idiot dan bodoh?" sergah Naruto emosi. Ia merutuki sifat menyebalkan Sasuke juga mulut kejamnya itu. Tidak tahukah dia kalau Naruto baru saja mengagumi sosoknya.

Kenapa Sasuke tidak bisa sedikit saja bersikap manis, huh?

"Kau tuli? Tentu saja kau dobe," jelas Sasuke dengan amat cueknya. Bola ditangannya memantul diatas permukaan lapangan. Dan ketika ia menembakannya lagi menuju ring, rasa kantuk hebat dikedua matanya kembali datang. Sasuke menguap ketika bola itu melambung diudara lalu tak lama ia tertidur setelah berpijak lagi. Menyebabkan kakinya salah mendarat dan tubuhnya langsung ambruk begitu saja.

Naruto yang awalnya ingin membalas ejekan Sasuke mendadak terbelalak kaget melihat Sasuke yang tiba-tiba ambruk. Cepat-cepat ia melempar bola miliknya kesembarang arah kemudian menghampiri Sasuke yang terkapar dengan kepala yang berdarah. Ada kerikil yang lumayan tajam tertancap disana. Tidak terlalu dalam tapi cukup membuatnya terkena gegar otak nantinya.

"Oi teme! Sasuke bangun hei!" Naruto mengguncangkan tubuh Sasuke yang telah ia pangku kepalanya. Darah Sasuke dengan cepat menyerap kesela-sela kain celana Naruto. "Sial!" ia merutuk penuh sesal. Seharusnya ia tahu kejadian seperti ini akan terjadi. Sasuke sering tertidur disembarang tempat tanpa melihat situasi kondisi.

Daripada merutuk tidak jelas dan suaranya terbuang percuma, Naruto sadar bahwa Sasuke harus dibawa ke rumah sakit secepatnya. Ia tidak ingin cowok raven sombong ini sampai mati. Ia tidak mau, amat sangat tidak mau. Bagaimana nasib cintanya kalau Sasuke tiada. Argh! Lupakan. Ini bukan saatnya untuk berpikiran mellow layaknya Menma sialan itu.

Setelah Sasuke ditangani oleh dokter yang tak lain adalah neneknya –Namikaze Tsunade, Naruto menunggu dengan cemas dikursi luar ruangan IGD. Naruto sudah menghubungi pihak keluarga melalui ponsel Sasuke, ia memilih menghubungi kakak Sasuke –Uchiha Itachi, karena Naruto sempat bertemu dengannya beberapa kali ketika mengerjakan tugas kelompok dirumah Sasuke.

"Naruto bagaimana keadaan Sasuke?" Suara berat Itachi dari kejauhan mengalihkan sepasang manik safirnya ke ujung lorong koridor. Pria berusia dua puluh dua tahun itu tampak panik dan cemas, walau tidak terlalu kentara.

"Itachi-nii syukurlah kau datang cepat," Naruto berdiri menyambut kedatangan Itachi yang terengah-engah sehabis berlari. "Sasuke masih didalam bersama nenekku."

Manik serupa milik Sasuke melirik pintu yang tertutup rapat didepan sana. Itachi kembali memandang Naruto dengan sorotan keingintahuan tinggi, walau sebenarnya lebih mirip disebut dengan interogasi.

"Bagaimana awal terjadinya? Kenapa Sasuke bisa terbentur dan kepalanya berdarah?"

Benar kan? Suara Itachi bahkan seperti pihak kepolisian yang sedang mengorek informasi dari pelaku tindak kriminal. Naruto menggaruk belakang lehernya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Begini... Kami sedang berada dilapangan basket umum. Aku hanya duduk dipinggir lapangan sementara Sasuke bermain sendirian. Tiba-tiba sewaktu dia menembak bola ke ring sambil melompat, Sasuke pingsan dan pendaratannya salah. Ia terjatuh dan kepalanya tertusuk kerikil tajam,"

"Astaga!" Itachi memekik ditengah-tengah penjelasan Naruto.

"Sebenarnya yang kutahu Sasuke sering sekali pingsan –tidak, mungkin lebih tepat disebut tidur. Hal itu selalu terjadi ketika ia menjalankan aktifitas di siang hari," lanjut Naruto, matanya bertatapan dengan lensa kelam Itachi yang nampak terkejut selama beberapa detik sebelum berubah menjadi raut cemas. "Itachi-nii pasti sudah mengetahui tentang kondisi Sasuke kan?"

Itachi tidak langsung menjawab. Lelaki bersurai hitam panjang yang diikat sepunggung itu menghela nafas berat lalu duduk di kursi tunggu dengan kepala tertunduk. Naruto juga ikut duduk disebelah Itachi sembari menunggu penjelasan darinya.

"Berapa kali Sasuke tertidur selama sehari?" tanya Itachi lirih, meremas telapak tangannya yang dingin sekuat mungkin.

"Umm, seingatku paling banyak tiga kali. Jangka waktunya bisa sampai sepuluh atau lima belas menit, terkadang juga pernah hanya selama beberapa detik saja."

"Begitu? Ternyata menang sudah sampai separah itu ya?" Itachi menghela nafasnya lagi. Kepalanya pusing dipenuhi akan Sasuke saat ini.

"Apa maksud Itachi-nii?" tanya Naruto tidak mengerti, "Apa Sasuke sudah seperti itu sejak lama?"

Kepala Itachi mengangguk agak ragu. Perlahan ia menengok kearah Naruto, memandangi raut wajah berhias tiga kumis kucing dimasing-masing sisinya.

"Sejak SMP kurasa, waktu itu Sasuke sering mengeluhkan dirinya sering merasa sangat mengantuk ketika beraktifitas, aku menganggapnya karena Sasuke kurang tidur diwaktu malam. Dia suka sekali bermain video game sampai larut, sampai aku harus memarahinya dulu barulah dia tidur. Karena itu aku tidak terlalu memikirkannya."

Itachi terdiam sejenak untuk menelan ludahnya. "Sampai akhirnya kejadian itu terjadi," ucapnya seraya menerawang.

"Apa? Apa yang terjadi?" desak Naruto penasaran.

"Ketika menaiki tangga sehabis pulang sekolah, aku melihat Sasuke tiba-tiba oleng dia hampir terjatuh kalau aku tidak cepat-cepat berlari untuk menangkap tubuhnya. Kupikir dia kenapa sampai pingsan begitu, aku sampai panik membawanya kekamar lalu membaringkannya. Aku hampir menelfon dokter waktu itu dan tiba-tiba dia terbangun dengan ekspresi mengantuk seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu aku memarahinya, kupikir dia mengerjaiku tapi rupanya tidak. Sasuke bersikeras mengatakan bahwa dia sering kali tertidur tanpa sebab yang jelas. Karena itulah aku langsung membawanya ke dokter untuk mengecek keadaan tubuhnya," remasan tangan Itachi kian menguat. "Hari itu akhirnya aku baru tahu kalau Sasuke mengidap penyakit aneh. Penyakit gangguan tidur, narkolepsi."

Binggo! Tepat seperti apa yang diperkirakan Naruto.

"Lalu tidakah Itachi-nii melakukan sesuatu? Bukankah penyakit seperti itu berbahaya?"

"Aku tidak berpikir seperti itu sebelumnya. Ku kira penyakit itu akan menghilang dengan sendirinya, lagipula Sasuke hanya tidur tidak akan berbahaya. Aku terlalu menganggap remeh hal itu ya? Ayah dan ibu kami juga karena itulah Sasuke juga tidak terlalu menanggapinya."

"Jadi kalian membiarkan penyakit itu begitu saja?"

Itachi melihat ada kemarahan dan kekecewaan dalam pancaran sinar biru Naruto. Ia memahaminya sekarang. Naruto begitu mempedulikan adiknya –Sasuke.

"Tidak juga. Dokter bilang penyakit ini tidak mudah untuk disembuhkan hanya bisa diatasi oleh beberapa jenis obat dan semuanya memiliki efek samping. Sasuke benci dengan obat, meski aku sudah membelikannya dia tetap tidak mau meminumnya."

"Keras kepala," dengus Naruto jengkel. Itachi mengangguki ucapannya. "Dia itu bodoh atau apa sih? Jelas-jelas penyakit tidur seperti itu berbahaya. Dasar teme."

Semenit mereka lalui dengan saling diam. Sesekali melirik pintu ruang IGD, dan tak lama keluarlah sosok wanita bersurai pirang yang serupa dengan Naruto.

"Nenek," panggil Naruto kemudian berdiri cepat bersama Itachi menghampiri Tsunade.

"Bagaimana keadaan adikku?" tanya Itachi tak sabar. Ia sangat mencemaskan keadaan adik semata wayangnya.

"Tenang dia tidak apa-apa. Hanya mengalami benturan tapi tidak sampai gegar otak. Permukaan kerikil tajam yang dikatakan Naruto menusuk kepalanya, tidaklah terlalu dalam, tidak sampai merusak tempurung kepalanya."

"Syukurlah..."

"Tapi meski begitu aku akan melakukan pemeriksaan total melalui ct scan," ujar Tsunade. Itachi dan Naruto mengangguk setuju. "Kalian boleh mengunjunginya, kalau ada apa-apa segera memanggilku diruangan."

"Terima kasih nenek,"

"Terima kasih dokter Tsunade,"

Dan Tsunade hanya mengangguk, mengacak rambut pirang Naruto sebelum benar-benar berlalu. Keduanya lekas memasuki ruangan dimana Sasuke berada, terbaring lemah dengan kepala yang diperban.

"Orangtua kalian tidak datang kesini?"

Itachi merapikan poni rambut Sasuke sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. "Mereka sudah kuhubungi sebentar lagi mungkin sampai," Itachi mengecup kening Sasuke dan menghela nafas yang ketiga kalinya siang ini. "Sudah sebesar ini tapi masih saja membuatku khawatir, dasar baka otouto."

Naruto hanya mengulum senyum simpul melihat betapa cemas dan sayangnya Itachi pada Sasuke. Tidak akan ada yang menyangka cowok raven yang begitu digilai disekolah ternyata dulunya adalah seorang anak manja. Mungkin sampai sekarang Sasuke masih sering dimanja hanya saja dia gengsi mengakuinya. Yah, siapa yang tahu.

 **.**

Beberapa hari setelah Sasuke dirawat dirumah sakit, akhirnya dia diperbolehkan pulang. Pihak kelurganya memaksa Sasuke agar meminum obat-obatannya dan tidak lagi mengabaikan gejala mengantuk yang menurut mereka berbahaya jika terjadi ditempat yang salah. Mau tak mau Sasuke pun menurutinya, ia tidak mau lagi masuk rumah sakit apalagi sampai mendapatkan omelan dari ayahnya yang galak.

"Kau sudah masuk sekolah?"

"Hn,"

"Memangnya kau sudah baikan?"

"Hn,"

"Ck, kau ini menyebalkan sekali sih," sungut si lawan bicara yang tak lain adalah Naruto.

Sasuke memangku kepalanya dengan lipatan tangan lalu melirik Naruto yang menatapnya dengan tatapan sebal. Sasuke mengabaikannya, ia hanya ingin memejamkan matanya sebentar sebelum jam pelajaran dimulai.

"Hei kau tidak akan tidur dadakan disini kan teme? Lagipula ini masih pagi," sergah Naruto panik. Sasuke segera mendengus dan membuka matanya lagi.

"Bisakah kau tidak mengoceh dan membuat kepalaku sakit dobe?" tanya Sasuke ketus. Mulutnya memang tajam seperti biasanya. Naruto heran orang yang baru keluar dari rumah sakit dan kepalanya masih diperban bisa bersikap semenyebalkan ini ternyata.

"Dasar teme. Begini-begini aku mengkhawatirkanmu tahu!" sembur Naruto, menekan sudut kepala Sasuke yang tidak diperban dengan jarinya.

"Ya, ya." Sasuke tidak terlalu menanggapinya dan lebih memilih untuk tidur. Ia juga tidak berniat membalas toyoran Naruto dikepalanya karena Sasuke sedang malas berdebat.

"Ish, menyebalkan sekali sih kau ini. Menyesal aku sudah mengkhawatirkanmu."

 **.**

Suatu siang Sasuke kembali bermain basket, perban dikepalanya sudah dilepas karena lukanya memang telah mengering. Ia mengabaikan larangan kakak dan ibunya untuk tidak beraktifitas secara berlebih diwaktu siang hari selain sekolah tentunya. Itupun ayahnya sudah memberi penjelasan kepada kepala sekolah serta para guru untuk tidak menghukum Sasuke ketika penyakit tidurnya kambuh didalam kelas. Untungnya para guru mengerti dan mereka tidak mempermasalahkan Sasuke tidur ketika ditengah pelajaran. Walau terkadang Sasuke memanfaatkan hal itu untuk tidur sungguhan tanpa embel-embel penyakitnya.

Semua itu dikarenakan fisiknya yang tidak mendukung. Tiap malam Sasuke kurang tidur, dan paginya tubuhnya luar biasa lelah dan lesu. Apalagi ketika siang nanti Sasuke akan kembali merasakan kantuk itu lagi tanpa bisa menahannya. Hanya Naruto yang sering memperhatikannya, teman sekelasnya bahkan tidak ada yang tahu selain Naruto. Terkadang Naruto harus rela memperhatikan Sasuke selama disekolah dan diperjalanan, Naruto selalu membenarkan posisi tidur Sasuke ketika tiba-tiba tertidur disembarang tempat.

Seperti sekarang, Sasuke yang habis bermain basket dan duduk didekat tiang ring tiba-tiba saja tertidur. Naruto yang bersembunyi dibalik pepohonan langsung keluar untuk memindahkan Sasuke dari sana. Matahari sangat terik, ditambah posisi tidur Sasuke yang jatuh meringkuk dengan kemeja sekolah yang sedikit tersingkap. Naruto mendudukan Sasuke dibawah pepohonan bersama dirinya. Ia menghela nafas mendapati lapangan basket luar rupanya sangat sepi, semua orang pasti sedang berada dilapangan indoor untuk menonton pertandingan voli, atau ada sebagian yang memilih duduk diam dikantin maupun perpustakaan. Itu tidak penting, intinya mereka tidak menemukan kondisi Sasuke yang tertidur secara tiba-tiba ketika sedang duduk bersender pada tiang ring. Bisa heboh satu sekolah melihat seorang Sasuke pingsan.

"Teme baka," gumam Naruto, menarik kepala Sasuke agar bersandar dibahunya. Wajah tidur seorang keturunan Uchiha sangat elegan ya? Walau terlihat polos dan santai tetap saja tampan.

Naruto mendengus mengenai pemikirannya barusan. Sesuatu didalam dirinya tergelitik untuk memperhatikan ekspresi tidur Sasuke dan matanya tiba-tiba tertumbuk pada bibir tipis sewarna merah darah cowok raven itu. Naruto tanpa sadar menelengkan kepalanya. Menggigit bibir ketika sudah nyaris dekat, dan ia lekas berhenti. Jantungnya sedang tidak baik sekarang. Ia gugup. Apa yang barusan hampir dia lakukan?!

Seolah tersadar Naruto buru-buru menjauhkan wajahnya. Ini gawat kalau ada yang lihat bisa tamat urusannya. Tapi sekali lagi ia tergelitik, sudah hampir setengah jam Sasuke tertidur, namun belum bangun juga. Apa jangan-jangan sindrom penyakitnya sudah berganti dari narkolepsi menjadi sleeping beauty? Gawat!

"Tem–Teme, oi teme, bangun ini hampir setengah jam kau tidur," bisik Naruto lumayan nyaring ditelinga Sasuke. Sebelah tangannya menyentuh bahu Sasuke kemudian menggoyangkannya. "Bagun teme, oi!" Suaranya naik dua oktav, Sasuke tetap tidak terbangun juga. Hanya erangan serak yang terdengar selanjutnya Sasuke kembali tidur. "TEME!"

Mendengar pekikan cempreng Naruto, Sasuke lekas tersentak dan menolehkan kepalanya, dimana suara berisik itu berasal. Sasuke ingin memakinya tapi itu tadi, sebelum bibirnya menempel dengan bibir Naruto akibat gerakan spontanitas barusan.

 **.**

Naruto benar-benar tak percaya, dirinya dan Sasuke berciuman? Yah walaupun tidak sengaja tapi mereka tetap berciuman kan? Betapa tekstur bibir yang biasanya berkata pedas dan tajam ternyata sangatlah lembut dan manis. Naruto jadi ketagihan, ingin mencium atau melumat –tunggu, kenapa fikirannya jadi dipenuhi limbah begini.

Cepat-cepat Naruto menggeleng lalu melirik Sasuke yang berada disebelahnya melalui ekor mata. Semenjak kejadian itu dan mereka pulang sekolah bersama, cowok raven itu belum mengatakan apapun lagi selain sumpah serapah dan jitakan maut dibawah pohon beberapa jam yang lalu. Sasuke sukses mendiamkan Naruto selama setengah hari sisa pembelajaran.

Lihat itu wajah stoic menyebalkannya yang sangat irit senyum maupun ekspresi. Duh, dikaruniai wajah tampan tapi malah tak bersyukur. Si teme itu benar-benar mirip robot saja.

Naruto berdehem, mengangkat tangannya untuk disilangkan dibelakang kepala, mulutnya membuka ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi kemudian menutupnya lagi. Setelah menimbang-nimbang berbagai pemikiran yang berseliweran didalam otaknya, akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk memulai pembicaraan lebih dulu. Bukan sifatnya diam-diaman begini. Naruto itu hiperaktif dan bawel, iya kan?

"Mau sampai kapan kau menekuk wajahmu seperti itu teme?" Ia putuskan mengatakan itu, berniat memancing sedikit saja respon dari Sasuke. Tetapi, rupanya Sasuke hanya meliriknya sekilas itupun tanpa ekspresi. Dih, menyebalkan sekali sih si teme muka tembok itu. Astaga! "Aku tahu kau marah, tapi itu kan bukan salahku, lagipula yang dirugikan bukan cuma dirimu, aku juga!"

"Hn,"

Urat dipelipis Naruto menegang. Tercetak jelas layaknya jalur persimpangan. Ini tanda kalau Naruto mulai kesal. "Kau ini memang benar-benar menyebalkan, seharusnya kau berterima kasih sudah kutolong teme, coba kalau kudiamkan kau bisa habis di rape sama para fansmu dalam keadaan mati suri begitu."

Kali ini urat dipelipis Sasuke yang menegang. Ia mendelik garang sosok Naruto yang spontan berjenggit horor melihat raut iblis khas Uchiha.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" Naruto berusaha menutupi kengeriannya beberapa saat lalu. "Kau ingin menciumku lagi, heh?" godanya dengan diiringi seringai jahil. Sasuke mendengus lagi sebelum memacu langkah kakinya lebih cepat. "Oi teme, akui saja jangan malu. Kau ingin menciumku lagi kan? Kau ketagihan kan?" kekehan menyebalkan Naruto membuat telinga Sasuke panas. "Aku tidak masalah loh~ Kalau mau katakan saja."

"Diam dobe!" gertak Sasuke jengkel. Rahangnya mengeras dan suaranya yang mendesis terdengar seperti ancaman. Tapi Naruto hanya terkikik geli melihat paras tampan Sasuke yang biasanya terlihat menyebalkan kini malah marah dan memerah.

Sedang asyiknya Naruto menertawai dan menjahili Sasuke, didepan sana jalan mereka dihadang oleh beberapa orang berseragam SMA khusus laki-laki dan menamai kelompok mereka Akatsuki. Naruto mengenal orang-orang itu karena dirinya sempat terlibat masalah dengan genk berandalan tersebut. Sembari mendecih, Naruto memasang badan dua langkah didepan Sasuke yang sudah berhenti berjalan. Cowok raven itu hanya menatap Naruto dari belakang serta mengamati wajah-wajah keras dari seluruh anggota Akatsuki.

"Mau apa lagi kalian?" tanya Naruto menantang. Sasuke memutar bola matanya melihat Naruto yang lagi-lagi terlibat masalah kekerasan.

"Kami akan menghajarmu Namikaze Naruto, atas kekalahan Pein-sama! Kau sudah menyakiti ketua kami," ujar salah seorang yang memiliki rambut perak.

"Ketuamu itu yang lebih dulu mencari gara-gara denganku. Sebaiknya kalian pergi dan rawat saja bos kalian itu sampai sembuh. Aku tidak ada urusan dengan kalian dan aku sedang tidak ingin berkelahi."

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab Naruto! Tidak boleh ada yang menyentuh ketua kami, Pein-sama!" sekarang yang memiliki rambut aneh yang berbicara.

Kontan saja Naruto menyeringai. "Kalau kalian lupa, aku bahkan sudah menghajarnya lebih dari sekedar menyentuh."

Mendengar perkataan Naruto emosi para personil Akatsuki tersulut. Naruto memang memiliki bakat membuat orang lain naik pitam rupanya. Sasuke menghela nafasnya. Ia bisa melihat Naruto tengah merenggangkan otot-otot serta tulang-tulang jarinya dengan bunyi 'trek' yang cukup nyaring.

"Brengsek kau Namikaze Naruto!" teriak pemuda yang paling besar diantara yang lain.

"Sebaiknya kau pergi dari sini teme, aku akan mengurus masalah ini lebih dulu," bisik Naruto.

"Cih, dasar tukang onar,"

"Berisik, pergi sana aku tidak ingin bertanggung jawab kalau kau sampai kenapa-kenapa,"

"Memang siapa yang ingin menolongmu?" cibir Sasuke dengan suara dan ekspresi yang datar.

Naruto membuka lebar-lebar mulutnya mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Shock rasanya. Padahal ia berniat melindungi Sasuke tapi cowok itu malah terlihat tidak peduli. "Teme!"

"Jaa, semoga berhasil dobe," pamit Sasuke melambaikan tangannya lalu mengambil jalur kiri untuk menghindari pertarungan tidak penting antara genk berandal Akatsuki VS sahabat bodohnya, Namikaze Naruto.

"Kau..." Naruto menghentakan kakinya dengan wajah kesal. "Dasar tidak berperasaan kau teme!" teriaknya kencang, "Kucium kau nanti baru tahu rasa, huh!"

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya lagi lurus kedepan, dimana anggota Akatsuki masih berada. Mereka memegang senjata, berseringai kejam, dan tiba-tiba langsung menyerang Naruto tanpa aba-aba. Kalau dirinya tidak terlatih dalam posisi sulit begini, sudah pasti Naruto akan K.O dalam sekali serang. Sayangnya dari kecil ia di didik cukup keras oleh ayah dan kakeknya.

Satu persatu anggota Akatsuki mulai berguguran layaknya daun, meski begitu Naruto cukup kewalahan. Ia sendirian dan tidak memegang senjata alias hanya bermodalkan tangan kosong, mengandalkan tinju dan jurus tendangannya. Satu orang menyergapnya dari belakang, memerangkap lengannya serta mengunci tubuhnya. Didepan sana dua orang menyeringai sembari memainkan pemukul kasti dan balok kayu ditangannya. Sedetik kemudian benda-benda itu sudah melayang terarah menuju kepala Naruto.

Brak.

Tendangan seseorang mematahkan balok kayu yang cukup tebal. Uchiha Sasuke kembali lagi ketempat pertarungan Naruto melawan Akatsuki. Ia baru saja menyelamatkan Naruto dan mematahkan kayu yang hampir menghantam kepala pirang Naruto. Hal itu sukses membuat Naruto takjub, matanya berbinar senang dan senyumnya terpahat lebar. Naruto menendang kaki orang yang mengunci tubuhnya lalu berbalik untuk menghantamkan tinjunya.

"Kenapa kau kembali?" tanya Naruto dengan rona bahagia diwajahnya. Punggung mereka saling berhadap-hadapan dan memasang kuda-kuda untuk melawan.

"Hn. Aku tahu kau kesulitan dan membutuhkan bantuanku," sahut Sasuke percaya diri. Ia memukul jatuh seorang pemuda berwajah aneh dan mengunci tubuhnya sebelum memberi pukulan mematikan hingga orang itu tidak berkutik lagi.

"Sok tahu. Jangan remehkan aku teme,"

Seseorang menyerang Naruto dengan pukulannya. Naruto berhasil berkelit dan menepis pukulan itu untuk menggantinya dengan tinjunya.

Sasuke berbalik untuk meminjam lutut Naruto yang sedang tertekuk dalam posisi berjongkok. Menjadikannya tumpuan untuk melakukan salto dan menendang tulang punggung lawan dari belakang.

"Memang siapa yang tadi nyaris tumbang karena hampir dipukul?"

Naruto mendengus. "Aku hanya lengah bodoh," elaknya tidak mau mengakui dia hampir kalah karena hal itu.

Lima menit kemudian, lawan-lawan itu tumbang tak berdaya. Naruto dan Sasuke tersenyum puas dengan nafas turun naik. Tak lama kebiasaan buruk Sasuke kembali, ia merasakan kantuk hebat dikedua matanya, ketika ia menguap, tubuhnya mulai gontai dan jatuh begitu saja menindih salah satu anggota Akatsuki yang pingsan.

"Ya ampun teme!" pekik Naruto histeris. Buru-buru ia menghampiri Sasuke, mengecek keadaannya, memastikan ada tidaknya luka akibat jatuhnya tadi. Dan Naruto lekas menghela nafas lega. Sasuke baik-baik saja, dia hanya tertidur seperti yang sudah-sudah. Tenaganya pasti terkuras mengingat gejala itu masihlah ada.

Pelan-pelan Naruto menggendong Sasuke dipunggungnya, berjalan santai menuju arah jalur rumah mereka. Kebetulan rumah Sasuke lebih dekat, jadi ia akan mengantar Sasuke saja setelah itu baru pulang.

 **.**

Dua minggu setelah kejadian pengeroyokan itu, Naruto jadi semakin akrab dengan Sasuke, walau cowok raven itu terkadang masih sangat menyebalkan. Tapi, setidaknya Sasuke mau berbicara banyak dengannya. Sasuke juga selalu meminum obatnya secara teratur, namun setiap malam Sasuke bilang ia selalu tidak bisa tidur meski sudah lelah beraktifitas seharian.

"Kau mengantuk lagi?" Naruto mengamati wajah pucat Sasuke yang terlihat lesu. Mereka sedang duduk dibelakang sekolah sehabis bermain basket.

"Belum. Buktinya aku masih terjaga," sahut Sasuke dengan suara yang aneh ketika menguap.

"Kau jadi terlihat seperti Shikamaru teme. Kau bahkan hampir menyainginya," si dobe terkikik geli yang langsung dihadiahi glare sipit ala Sasuke yang mengantuk. "Kau masih rutin meminun obatmu kan?" Sasuke mengangguk. "Seharusnya kau meminum obat tidur saja supaya tidak terjaga dimalam hari."

Untuk ucapan yang terakhir, Sasuke tidak terlalu mendengar karena kesadarannya sudah tertarik kedunia mimpi. Kepalanya terkulai dibahu Naruto dan si blonde lekas membenarkan posisi tidurnya agar lebih nyaman. Naruto memangku kepala Sasuke setelah membaringkannya diatas rerumputan. Tangannya mengusap rambut Sasuke sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Sial. Aku jadi tambah mencintaimu teme." Suara kikikan Naruto sama sekali tidak mengusik ketentraman tidur Sasuke.

Malam harinya Naruto menyempatkan diri untuk mengunjungi kamar Sasuke dilantai dua. Ia tidak bertamu ataupun menggunakan pintu utama untuk masuk, melainkan jendela. Tingkah Naruto yang sudah seperti maling profesional mengagetkan Sasuke yang baru selesai membersihkan diri dikamar mandi.

"Mau apa kau kesini dobe?" Sasuke bertanya ketus. Handuk kecil masih tersampir dilehernya dan rambutnya basah. Aroma sabun segar menyeruak dari sosok menawan sang Uchiha.

Naruto sempat terpaku, lalu tak lama ia terkekeh. Menepuk-nepuk sisi ranjang yang kosong tempat ia berbaring. Mengisyaratkan Sasuke untuk tidur disebelahnya. Sasuke hanya mendecih dan akhirnya menuruti permintaan si dobe daripada harus susah payah membuang tenaga percuma hanya untuk mengusirnya dari kamar terutama kasurnya!

Baru saja Sasuke duduk ditepian, hendak menarik kakinya kemudian berbaring, Naruto sudah lebih dulu menggerakan kedua tangannya untuk membaringkan Sasuke lalu merebut handuk kecil dari lehernya. Ia mengeringkan rambut basah Sasuke dengan gerakan yang lembut, namun sepasang iris safirnya mengunci permata onyx Sasuke.

Mata biru itu memancarkan kehangatan, Sasuke baru sadar kalau Naruto memiliki warna mata yang indah, terlebih lagi ia seakan terhipnotis kedalam lautan biru didasar samudera. Ketika Naruto telah selesai mengeringkan rambutnya, kedua lengan kekar itu beralih tugas untuk mendekapnya. Sasuke tidak sempat protes, mulutnya seakan terkunci, dan tubuhnya sama sekali tidak memberikan perlawanan.

Ini aneh. Padahal ia baru saja mandi tapi kenapa rasanya bisa sehangat ini. Sasuke merasakan belaian dipuncak kepalanya, ia mendongak, hidungnya sampai menyentuh ujung dagu Naruto. Aroma maskulin yanng tercampur wangi citrus memenuhi indera penciumannya. Benar-benar aroma yang menenangkan. Tanpa sadar kedua kelopak matanya memberat dan Sasuke berhasil tertidur setelah sekian lamanya ia kesulitan untuk tidur nyenyak dimalam hari.

Pelukan posesif yang diberikan Naruto, mengantarkan Sasuke ke dunia mimpi. Ia masih bisa merasakan belaian lembut dipuncak kepalanya, masih bisa merasakan kecupan hangat dikeningnya, dan samar-samar ia juga masih bisa mendengar sebuah kalimat yang diucapkan Naruto.

"Aku mencintaimu Sasuke." adalah kalimat yang mampu membuat perasaannya membuncah bahagia ditengah mimpi indah.

Setelah itu Naruto selalu mengunjungi Sasuke sebelum pemuda itu tidur. Mendekap dan membelai rambutnya adalah rutinitas harian Naruto sekarang ketika dimalam hari. Kini Sasuke bisa tidur nyenyak tanpa adanya kesulitan. Sasuke bisa tidur tanpa harus menggunakan obat tidur seperti saran Naruto dan Itachi tempo hari. Kehangatan tubuh Naruto sanggup menghentikan kinerja otaknya hingga merileks-kan otot-otot tubuh Sasuke yang kaku.

Hal itu rupanya memberikan dampak baik mengenai penyakit gangguan tidur Sasuke disiang hari menjadi sedikit berkurang. Dulu ia bisa tertidur sampai tiga kali dalam sehari, tetapi sekarang ia hanya tertidur sekali walau terkadang bisa sampai dua kali tergantung aktifitas yang ia lakukan. Meski begitu ini adalah berita baik bukan? Semuanya berkat Naruto.

"Aku mencintaimu Sasuke."

Kalimat itu seperti nyanyian pengantar tidur untuk Sasuke. Ia menyukai suara Naruto ketika mengatakan hal itu, ia menyukai deru nafas Naruto yang menerpa surai hitam kebiruannya, ia menyukai belaian lembut Naruto dipuncak kepalanya, dan ia menyukai pelukan posesif Naruto. Walau semua itu harus hilang ketika Sasuke terbangun dipagi hari.

Pernah suatu malam Naruto tidak berkunjung kekamarnya. Padahal Sasuke menunggu kedatangan Naruto didepan jendela, berharap pemuda pirang itu akan muncul dari bawah ketika memanjat keatas balkon, menyapa Sasuke dengan cengiran bodoh namun sexy, tepukan hangat pada kepalanya dan Naruto langsung mengajaknya berbaring diatas kasur.

Sayangnya tidak, Naruto tidak datang. Sasuke sampai berguling-guling diatas kasur berharap ia akan mengantuk dan terlelap seperti malam-malam biasanya, namun sampai pagipun ia tetap terjaga.

"Sial. Kenapa aku tidak bisa tidur?" sembari mencuci muka kusutnya, Sasuke sibuk menggerutu, ia berkali-kali menguap tapi tidak bisa tidur sama sekali.

 **.**

Ketika disekolah Sasuke juga tidak menemukan sosok Naruto. Ia bingung tidak biasanya Naruto membolos tanpa kabar, selama ini Naruto sangat rajin sampai jarang absen. Sasuke melirik kursi sebelahnya yang kosong, seharusnya Naruto sudah duduk disitu sekarang, tersenyum cerah padanya dan mengoceh ini-itu untuk mengganggunya. Tapi sekarang? Sepi. Entah kenapa Sasuke benci sepi.

Buru-buru ia menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha menepis pikiran-pikiran aneh yang terasa memenuhi otak. Ia hanya terlalu lelah karena tidak tidur semalam, ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Naruto. Sasuke enggan mengakuinya.

Selama empat hari, Naruto tidak ada kabar bahkan Sasuke sempat mengunjungi rumahnya yang kosong, walau setelahnya ia merutuki keputusannya untuk datang kesana. Buat apa juga ia mencemaskan si bodoh itu kan? Tidak ada urusannya dengan Sasuke.

"Huahh..." Sasuke menutup mulutnya yang sedang menguap lalu ia tertidur begitu saja didepan pintu rumah Naruto.

Tidurnya kali ini lama membutuhkan waktu tiga puluh menit seperti waktu itu, saat ia dan Naruto tak sengaja berciuman dibawah pohon sekolah. Ketika terbangun Sasuke mendapati dirinya telah terbaring diatas kasur seseorang. Ia meneliti keadaan sekitar, ruangan asing, ia tidak pernah datang kesini sebelumnya.

"Kau sudah bangun teme?" tanya suara familiar yang tidak ia dengar selama empat hari. "Kenapa kau bisa tertidur didepan rumahku?" sesosok pirang tertangkap dalam lensa kelam Sasuke. Dia Naruto. Cowok dobe yang dicari-cari Sasuke selama ia menghilang. Dan orang itu tengah berada didekat pintu dengan punggung yang tersandar. Kedua tangannya dimasukan kedalam saku.

Mata Sasuke berkedip beberapa kali, ia tidak pernah melihat Naruto memasang ekspresi seserius ini apalagi dengan gayanya yang cool. Naruto lebih terlihat manly saat mengenakan pakaian santai daripada seragam sekolah.

"Kenapa aku bisa ada disini?" Sasuke balik bertanya. Enggan menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dan membuat cowok imbisil macam Naruto menyeringai kesenangan dengan mulut yang tak henti-hentinya mengejek ini-itu.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu," sungutnya, berjalan menghampiri Sasuke dan duduk dikursi belajarnya. "Atau jangan-jangan..."

Oh tidak! Jangan katakan! Tidak, tidak, Sasuke tidak mau dengar dan mengakuinya.

"Kau..." bibir Naruto menyeringai usil, "...kau rindu padaku, heh?"

DEG.

Benarkah itu? Sasuke termangu sembari membatin dalam hati. Ia mendengar Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak. Seketika emosinya tersulut hingga kepuncak kepala.

"Berisik!" bentak Sasuke marah. Bangkit dari kasur Naruto dan meraih tas sekolahnya yang teronggok dibawah kasur.

Sasuke berjalan begitu saja meninggalkan kamar Naruto. Sebelum menyentuh tangga untuk turun kelantai bawah, tubuhnya tertarik kebelakang dan kepalanya membentur dada bidang seseorang. Sasuke mendapati dirinya dipeluk oleh lengan kekar Naruto sangat erat. Tinggi mereka nyaris sama tapi karena hampir terjatuh, Sasuke sampai harus menunduk seperti ini.

"Aku rindu padamu teme bodoh," bisik Naruto lirih. Ia menumpu dagunya diatas kepala Sasuke. Menyamankan dirinya saat memeluk tubuh Sasuke. "Ibuku sakit dan harus dirawat dirumah sakit. Selama empat hari aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya karena aku khawatir. Tapi disatu sisi aku juga mengkhawatirkanmu."

Mereka terdiam sebentar. Saling meresapi kerinduan dan bunyi detak jantung masing-masing. Sampai akhirnya Sasuke tersadar dan buru-buru melepaskan pelukan Naruto. Ia memasang wajah angkuh khas Uchiha-nya kembali.

"Hei," Naruto melihat Sasuke yang berjalan begitu saja meninggalkannya. "Ck, padahal yang tadi itu romantis sekali loh teme~"

"Urusai!"

Dan Naruto tergelak amat geli mendengar bentakan Sasuke yang sudah lama sekali tidak ia dengar, tepatnya empat hari yang lalu.

 **.**

Malam harinya Sasuke sulit untuk tidur lagi, padahal ia sudah mencoba untuk sit up, push up, scotjam, tapi tetap saja matanya tetap terjaga. Jam menunjukan pukul 2 pagi, ia sudah menyerah mungkin memang ia takkan bisa tidur nyenyak jika pikirannya masih terpaku pada–

"Belum tidur teme?" Sebuah suara menginterupsi lamunan Sasuke. Sosok yang tidak ditemuinya beberapa hari lalu.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Mata hitam Sasuke yang dihiasi cekungan hitam mendelik tajam padanya. Sial, bisa-bisa ia akan menyamai mata panda Gaara kalau terus-terusan begini.

Naruto mengedikan bahunya, berbaring tanpa izin diatas ranjang Sasuke kemudian memeluknya begitu saja. "Aku mengantuk~" Suara serak Naruto terdengar sumbang ketika menguap.

"Hah?"

"Kubilang aku mengantuk," Naruto mempererat pelukannya sembari memejamkan mata. "Kau pikir hanya kau saja yang tidak bisa tidur sejak kemarin, aku juga teme."

Nafas hangat Naruto menyapu wajah porselen Sasuke. Nafas Naruto menguarkan aroma citrus yang begitu disukainya.

"Aku sudah terbiasa dengan tidur sambil memelukmu, jadi akan terasa aneh jika kau tidak ada disisiku. Kau tahu, selama aku menjaga ibuku dirumah sakit, aku selalu kepikiran dirimu teme. Aku khawatir dan juga rindu." Naruto mengecup kening Sasuke dan membuka matanya kembali ketika merasakan Sasuke bergerak lalu mendongakan kepalanya.

"Bagaimana keadaan ibumu sekarang? Kenapa kau tidak menjaga beliau malam ini?"

"Sudah ada ayahku, beliau baru pulang tadi siang makanya aku bisa pulang dan bertemu denganmu yang pingsan didepan rumahku,"

"Aku tidak pingsan!" elak Sasuke.

"Ya, tidak pingsan, tapi tertidur," Naruto mendengus geli melihat wajah angkuh Sasuke berubah menjadi kesal. "Ibuku sudah tidak apa-apa, besok juga sudah boleh pulang," lanjutnya, "Daripada itu lebih baik kita tidur agar besok tidak kesiangan teme."

"Aku belum mengantuk,"

"Benarkah?"

Sasuke merasakan tangan Naruto menarik kepalanya agar tersandar didadanya. Bunyi degup jantung yang seirama dengan helaan nafas dipuncak kepalanya perlahan membuat Sasuke mengantuk.

"Aku mencintaimu." akhirnya nyanyian pengantar tidur itu terucap lagi dari bibir Naruto. Sasuke tidak menjawabnya, matanya terlalu mengantuk untuk itu yang ia lakukan hanyalah membalas pelukan Naruto dan mengubur wajahnya dalam-dalam di dada bidang yang menguarkan aroma khas favoritnya.

Melihat Sasuke yang mulai tertidur nyenyak, Naruto menguap lebar, ia juga mengantuk. Tapi sebelumnya ia mengecup kening Sasuke kemudian ikut memejamkan matanya untuk tidur.

Sekarang Sasuke tahu apa yang ia butuhkan untuk mengatasi penyakit gangguan tidurnya. Ia hanya butuh Naruto untuk menemaninya tidur dimalam hari dan ia juga membutuhkan Naruto untuk menjaganya yang tiba-tiba tertidur disiang hari.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Omake**

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Naruto menghampiri Sasuke yang terduduk dibawah pepohonan sembari mendekap bola basket.

"Berjaga-jaga agar aku tidak tidur sembarangan dilapangan,"

Naruto terkekeh mendengar penjelasan itu. Ia mengambil posisi duduk disebelah Sasuke dan ikut menyenderkan punggungnya dibatang pepohonan.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir soal itu. Aku akan memastikan kau tidur ditempat yang aman."

"Hei dobe, sampai kapan aku harus begini? Aku tidak bisa mengontrol rasa kantukku disiang hari. Dan saat malam aku hanya bisa tidur ketika ada kau."

Senyum Naruto terpahat sempurna. Ia menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat Sasuke yang menatap lurus kedepan dengan pandangan lesu. "Setelah lulus nanti bagaimana kalau kita menyewa apartemen sendiri? Aku akan masuk universitas yang sama denganmu agar setiap harinya aku bisa mengawasi keadaanmu. Dan ketika malam aku takkan khawatir akan tidur lagi, karena aku hanya akan mengantuk saat ada kau disampingku. Kita saling ketergantungan sekarang. Aku tidak bisa tidur tanpamu dan kau tidak bisa tidur tanpaku."

Sasuke menatap Naruto yang tengah tersenyum padanya. Ia sangat suka melihat Naruto bersikap dewasa dan memasang wajah serius, dia jadi terlihat sedikit keren. "Hn."

"Itu artinya iya kan?" tanyanya memastikan. Naruto menaikan sebelah alisnya ketika melihat Sasuke yang sudah menguap lalu tertidur secara mendadak seperti biasanya. "Yah, kuanggap iya. Lagipula kau kan sudah jadi kekasihku," Naruto terkekeh, menarik kepala Sasuke untuk disandarkan didadanya. Ia mencuri ciuman Sasuke sebelum kembali berkata, "Ngomong-ngomong kita harus menunggu berapa bulan lagi untuk itu? Kita bahkan belum ujian kelulusan kan? Haahh... Sepertinya aku masih harus memanjat kamarmu tiap malam untuk tidur teme."

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

Ada yang pernah ngedenger penyakit itu ga? Nama penyakitnya agak langka ya? Atau ada yang tau? Penyakit diatas itu beneran loh karena dialami oleh sahabat cowok saya. Tiap siang pas aktifitas dia suka tertidur secara tiba2 gitu. Kadang sore juga pernah dan jangka waktunya ga sampe berjam2 paling cuma 10 atau 15 menit, pernah juga cuma beberapa detik atau sampai 30 menit.

Lucunya setiap kali dia tidur selalu ditempat yang salah. Yang paling nagi inget itu waktu makan bareng dikantin, dia tiba2 ngantuk terus tidur, kalau nagi kurang sigap narik makanan didepan mejanya mungkin mukanya udah tenggelem dikuah bakso. Hahaha... Terus pernah juga pas lagi jalan tiba2 tepar dan bikin nagi panik alhasil nagi cuma bisa benerin posisi tidurnya doang karena disitu sepi. Pokoknya banyak deh kejadian2 anehnya, padahal dia itu ganteng loh tapi sayang penyakitnya unik.

Kalau ada yang tahu atau pernah merasakan penyakit ini tolong kasih tahu saya ya, soalnya obat-obatan sejenis stimulan atau antidepresan kaya ga mempan gitu malah ada efek sampingnya kan kasian dia.

Ngomong2 soal fic, kali ini fic saya terkesan flat ya? Hohoho kebetulan moodnya nagi lagi santai dan pengen buat yang ga terlalu banyak konflik kaya sinetron. Niatnya cuma mau menggambarkan keadaan sipenderita penyakit ini sebatas yang saya tahu aja. Dan lagi judulnya sebenernya lebih cocok untuk penderita sleeping beauty dari pada narkolepsi.

Udah deh sekian itu aja dulu dari nagi. Sebelum saya pamit, nagi mau tanya kira2 kalian suka pair Narufemsasu ga? Nagi ada rencana mau buat genre fantasy gitu. Udah lama sih cuma kayanya baru direalisasikan sekarang.

Akhir kata saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak dan babay :)


End file.
